Many lifesaving medications are now known to be absorbed into the central circulation after introduction into the airways via an endotracheal tube, such as in the design of Jackson as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,676 dated Apr. 24, 1979. While this is well known, the logistics of actually introducing the medication through the endotracheal tube are complicated. Resuscitation procedures must stop, the ventilation equipment dismantled, and the medication injected into the open airway. Ongoing cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) must stop for this prolonged period. After introduction of the medication, increased intrathoracic pressures from CPR create an atomized spray of secretions and medication. In today's environment, a device that allows simplified introduction of medications into the airways and decreases the health hazards to medical personnel would have tremendous demand in the prehospital environment, emergency department, and critical care areas. Having this tube in place also allows early introduction of medications into the central circulation prior to placement of venous access.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for delivering liquids to a treatment site without the removal of medical apparatus already in place.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an apparatus which accommodates the application of atomized liquids to a patient through the use of a new type of catheter.
Other objects and uses will more fully appear in the course of the following discussion.